I Will
by NymphTonks2
Summary: DMHG, Hermiones last thoughts about her life with Draco and their child. No good at summarys.


Disclaimer: I don't own H.P. …..no matter how much I would like to own a certain Tom Felton…..

**I Will Take Care**

As she walked down the path that led to the end of her life, she thought about her life's fondest memories. She remembered her baby's smile and her first kiss. As she remembered a single tear found it's way down her cheek.

Flashback

"Hermione, don't you see? Don't you see that the only thing in life I have ever wanted is _you_? Can't you see that? Please Hermione, make me the happiest man alive and be my wife."

"It won't work Draco, you and me. It won't." she said even as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Our love will make it work Mione, love is all we need." He replied as he pulled her softly into his strong arms, placing a gentle kiss on her virgin lips. "All you have to do is say yes," he coaxed. "Yes." She whispered, her lips begging to be kissed again. She leaned in for more but he pulled away with a soft chuckle. "No," he said, a twinkle in his eyes , "no more of that until you make a decent man out of me, Granger."

"Isn't it Malfoy now?"

"Hermione Jane Malfoy, I like that."

End Flashback

That was the happiest day of her now-short life. The day he had proposed, and she had become Mrs. Malfoy. What followed that day was seven years of blissful happiness, in which they had their first, and now only, Hermione thought with a grimace, child. A rare smile crossed her once beautiful features as she thought of the little girl.

Anna was now about to turn six years old, and she was already as intelligent as a ten year old. She had inherited her mothers brains and her fathers looks. She had very long, sleek blond hair, and steel grey eyes full of wonder.

As she neared the platform she brushed the newly formed tears from her eyes, and but on a brave face, she had to be brave for the sake of her little girl.

Flashback

"Mommy, why are you packing a bag?" The little girl asked, curious.

"Mommy has to go away for a long, long time. But you will have Daddy to take care of you, always you will have Daddy, understand?" Hermione answered, fighting back tears.

"When will you be back, Mommy?"

"I'm afraid I won't be coming back, darling, I'm sorry."

"But…But…" her small child stuttered, "I thought you said you loved me, and would never, never, leave me, Mommy. You promised." Her little girl said, tears cascading down her rosy cheeks.

"I know baby doll," Hermione said, her tears matching her child's, "And no matter what I will always watch over you and protect you, even if you do not see me."

"No, Mommy, I want you hear with me."

"I'm sorry, baby, mommy has to go."

"I hate you for leaving me Mommy, I hate you."

The words that seemed so simple coming from a child's moth during a tantrum now tore at the insides of Hermione's heart. Hermione was being taken away to be put to death at the hands of Voldemort, who had beat Harry in the final battle and taken power. He was killing off anyone not of pureblood. Draco had been able to save their daughter and himself through his connections as a death eater, but try as he may, he could not save his beloved wife.

"Times up, lets go." A squeaky voice Hermione recognized as belonging to Peter Pettigrew said from her left.

Immediately she was jerked off her feet and dragged away. She took one last look at her Husband and daughter, and whispered "I will always love you."

End Flashback

Before she knew it Hermione was standing before a noose, her head bowed. As the noose was put around her neck she looked out into the crowd, seeing Draco. Briefly in the last moment before her life was ended, their eyes locked, and her eyes begging him to take care of their daughter, because each of them understood how important she was. He gave a brief nod, to show he understood, before whispering "I will take care."

And that was the last thing she saw, before drifting to a world beyond her own.

A/N: Well, what did u think? It was just a bit of fluff I can up with to distract myself…..please review!


End file.
